Talk:The Holders
Awesome. Has anyone actually used a Holder as an execution method yet? Gotta see. Though you'd have to pick them carefully, because technically some of them don't "kill" their victims so much as keep them suffering for eternity, and Sues being Sues the likelihood of them breaking out and rampaging again is very high. A Sue wielding one of these things would not be a good thing. Or if there's a time-traveling Sue, they'd just go back in time to whenever and give a condom to His parents or something and prevent the whole Holders continuum from ever happening, which would be a good thing for people living in it but not for its readers ...Laburnum 01:08, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :When I actually get down to writing something (after the month is up), I plan to have one of my agents (an OC from a canon wherein he was part of an organization that was kind of obsessed with the end of the world) discover these things while dicking around online at conspiracy sites and the like and become instantly fascinated with the idea. Of course, PPC rules prevent him from hunting the things down himself, but that's not to say he can't do a little... preliminary testing. (Fun Fact: about five of the Holders can be attributed to my hand, from back in THA DAY.) And key to the idea of the Holders is that they Can Not Be Destroyed. EVER. No-one knows who the hell He is, exactly, or even WHAT, but these things are harder to get rid of than the One Ring. In the Holders Universe, they've essentially become hard-coded into the fabric of time and space itself (as the "Holder of Legion" makes rather plain). --DirtyCommie 14:57, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::I've written one, and I've been meaning to try writing another while there are still spaces, or maybe use one of the 2000 Lost slots. (Mostly because I'm annoyed that all the sex-based trials are with either cosmic horror rape-demons or beautiful women - or rather, cosmic horrors that look like beautiful women - e.g. Devotion, and I want to write one with an attractive male-appearing Holder.) Was thinking my agents could use one of them as well, but I have yet to find a Sue horrible enough. ~Laburnum :::Well, what do you expect from a 4chan creation? Not that I don't support the idea of equal-opportunity cosmic horrors, I'm just sayin'. And don't worry, the Internet will find a way to make a Sue that terrible. --DirtyCommie 17:51, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Very true. Someone on devArt said that should make an equal-opportunity Holder even better, because they're meant to be scary and what would be more frightening to the type of people who normally read them? (BTW, I'm also responsible for the first ten "Things The Seekers Are Not Allowed To Do With The Objects".) ~Laburnum ::::: Hey, disparity to Internet junkies! I doth protest, good madam, for however much truth may lie within the statement it is decidedly not all so. Also, "Things The Seekers Are Not Allowed To Do With The Objects"? I have not seen this, please enlighten me. I have a hunch I'll enjoy it. --DirtyCommie 15:41, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: Clearly so - after all, *I* read the things *grin* Potential for yaoi makes even Objects of Ultimate Evil even more fun. As for the list, it's here. ~Laburnum